Eyes
by Reading-Bennie
Summary: Would it really matter if the Byakugan was inherited?


Himawari Uzumaki loved her mother's eyes. They were this pretty shade of lavender. On top of being that pretty color, mama's eyes were soft and warm. They were kind and gentle, with a smile always sparkling in them.

Not only were mama's eyes beautiful, they were amazing. Mama had a kekkei-genkai, the Byakugan. She could see great distances, see behind her, sense peoples' chakras, see their chakra networks. Mama was simply amazing.

Himawari loved her mother's eyes and wished with all her might to be able to do the things that her mother could do. But, as Himawari discovered just before her sixth birthday, she would most likely never be able to use the Byakugan. And Boruto wouldn't be able to either. They'd inherited their eyes from their father. Just plain old blue eyes.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?" Hinata looked up from her book to see Himawari standing in front of her. "Yes, Hima-chan? Do you need something?"

"Umm, mama, are you sad?" Himawari twisted her little hands together.

"Sad? At what?" Hinata set her book down and stared at her daughter, not able to grasp her question.

"A-are you sad with me and Bolt?"

"Why would I be sad with the two of you?"

"Because we can't do the Byakugan like you, because we have eyes like daddy." Himawari's face flushed and tears were starting to pool in her eyes.

"Oh, Hima, no," Hinata reached out and pulled her daughter onto her lap, cradling her close. "No, baby girl, I'm not sad! Not at all. Why do you think I'm sad because of that?"

"Because we won't be able to ever do Byakugan and you're all by yourself because me and daddy and Bolt all have blue eyes!"

"Hima." Hinata wiped the tears from Himawari's whiskered cheeks. She dropped a kiss to the top of the little blunette's head and smoothed a hand over her hair, tucking the child's head into the crook of her neck. "My sweet little sunflower princess, I'm not sad. No, not at all! I love you just the way you are, Boruto too."

Himawari gave a tiny sniffle as Hinata gently rocked the two of them.

"We don't know that you'll never do the Byakugan but that doesn't bother me in the slightest; if we knew that you could activate it, you'd be a different Himawari than you are now, and while I would love that Himawari, I really really love this one and I'd miss you a lot." Hinata lightly squeezed Himawari. "You are my precious little sunflower princess, perfect just the way you are."

"I love you mama!" Himawari squeezed her mother back. "Mama is so kind and always knows how to make me feel better!"

The little blunette jumped from her mother's lap and ran off to play. Hinata sat back in her armchair and let out a sigh, trying to sort out what exactly had just happened; this was going to be an interesting talk with her husband.

Hinata was sitting in their bed reading when Naruto flopped down onto the mattress. He'd come home early, a rare treat but something that Naruto was working hard to make happen on a regular basis. The children had been ecstatic, running around as Hinata prepared dinner, begging to help daddy do the dishes, begging to play one more game with him before he took them into for a bath, story, and bed.

"Okay, Hime, what's eating you?" Naruto pushed himself up the bed towards the pillows, simultaneously reaching to pull Hinata down onto him. "I can see it in your eyes, so tell me what happened."

"Well…" Hinata molded her body to Naruto's side, her head on his shoulder and a hand tracing random patterns on his chest. "I had an interesting talk with our daughter this afternoon…"

"Mmm, Hime, she's far too young to be asking those questions."

"No, not that talk." Hinata lightly tapped his chin. She pushed herself up and straddled Naruto's waist, looking down at him and catching his vibrant blue eyes. "Hima-chan asked if I was sad that she and Boruto don't have the Byakugan."

"What?" Naruto's hands gripped her waist. "But you're not… I mean, you don't seem upset about it… You're not upset are you, Hinata?"

"Himawari must have overheard father and me talking yesterday," Hinata took Naruto's hands and rested them on his stomach in front of her. "But she didn't hear all of it… Father came by to talk about the kids, asking, pestering really, if they'd shown signs yet of the Byakugan, something about possibly being late bloomers. Then when I'd said no he started up with this idea that they'd never have it."

"And that's where Himawari stopped listening?" Naruto twined their fingers together.

"Mmmhmm. After father said that I got angry. I told him that it didn't matter at all if my children had the Byakugan or not, my children are perfect the way they are. I honestly don't care. And if we had another baby that did inherit my Byakugan, Himawari and Boruto wouldn't be loved any less, be treated any different." Hinata squeezed Naruto's hands.

"I fall more in love with you every day, Hime."

She let out a surprised squeak as Naruto flipped them, pressing her into the mattress.

"In the meantime, we best get started, if we're going to have a Byakugan baby. As many as it takes." He peppered kisses along her jaw as she laughed.

"I swear, it's just sex with you! While I don't object to another baby, you missed my point that I don't care if we have a 'Byakugan baby' or not; any baby with you is absolutely perfect!" She pulled his head up to give him a sound kiss. "Besides, we don't need to 'get started,' because we're already 'started.'

"…what!?" Hinata grinned as she watched Naruto figure out her words. "Are you serious? Another? Really? How far along?"

"Almost three months." She smiled as her husband lifted her shirt and shifted down the bed to rest his cheek on her stomach, his hand warm and firm against her skin. "I went to see Sakura this morning. I planned to tell you tomorrow, on your day off."

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm so…" Naruto's voice cracked. Hinata gently ran her fingers through his hair as he took a moment to collect himself. "So happy. Thank you for giving me a family, for sharing this life with me, for loving me."

Hinata sat up and motioned for Naruto to do the same. She cupped his whiskered cheeks and wiped his tears away.

"Thank you for letting my share this life with you, for giving me three beautiful children." She pressed her forehead to his. "I love you, Naruto-kun, I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Hime." Naruto kissed her. Pressing forward, he laid them down, drew up the covers, and reached to switch off the light. Wrapping her in his arms, Naruto pressed one last kiss to her hair. "So much."


End file.
